Spirit of New York
by I.S. AWESOME 2014
Summary: Aliens, robots, and mutants? How could New York get weirder? With ghosts, that's how.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bills, Bills, Bills." Jack Fenton was announcing the bills as he leafed through the papers in his large hands. Next to him, Maddie Fenton was balancing their check books. "How's it look?"

"No matter how I look at it, we'll have to find another source of income." She answered.

"How? There are no ghosts in Amity Park, meaning no one needs or even wants ghost technology."

"We'll have to move somewhere else. Jazz and Danny won't be happy about it." Mrs. Fenton sighed and placed her head in her hands, while Jack placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. Neither aware the younger Fenton sibling was listening to the conversation. "I might be able to borrow enough money to rent an apartment in a different town."

"With those insane interest? We already have this house, The kid's college education, and more charges than I can count. We can't afford it."

"Then what do you suggest?!"

"What if I sell my grandfather's watch?" Danny had to clamp his hand over his mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping into the kitchen. Jack offering to sell the watch told Danny things were desperate. The watch he was talking about was an antique gold watch that was valued at least 40 grand, but was the only reminder the man had of his grandfather, the person who had encouraged him to follow his passions. There was a loud knock. His parents got up to answer it, and Danny backtracked to not let his parents know he heard their entire conversation.

By the time Danny made it to the living room, he only heard the end. The person leaving was the definition of anonymity. But whatever he said was good news, because his father picked up his mother and swung her through the air, then did the same to him. They all met on the couch sitting in the living room. The parents told their kids of what the man had offered. They were offering to fund the Fenton's lives and technology for a portal to the Ghost Zone; the place where all ghosts originate. The scientists had already accepted the offer and scanned for the location where the two realms were closest; New York. With the promise of the MET and other museums and libraries, Jazz became excited. Danny was so relieved things were becoming much better that he would've been OK with moving to Antarctica.

-.-.-. Two Years Later.-.-.-

The family had settled in to New York life. The Fenton parents built many ghost technology that may or may not work, Jazz was able to meet "one of the greatest minds in science," Dr. Falco. And Danny had managed to make a few friends, but many of them started avoiding him after finding out more about him and his home life. The only people he had managed to keep around was April O'Neil and by extension, Irma Langinstein. Things were going well, until the monotonous man and whoever he was representing started getting impatient.

He had overheard his parents in the kitchen, discussing what could be changed in the design to finally open the gateway. The teen was able to arrange for his parents and sister to leave the house for a few hours. He knew the portal would need a new set of eyes and he was 90% sure that Jazz tuned out the ghost related items since she didn't hear how bad off they were before the offer. And if he told any of them, than they would try to shake it off. Five minutes after his parents left for the shipment of weapon-grade metal, which was sent uptown "under mysterious circumstances", Danny donned the full-body jumpsuit his parents designed for him. It was white with black boots, gloves and belt.

His Dad wanted to plaster his own face to the front, but Danny had been able to convince him to put on a symbol. A D with a P inside, for Phantom Destroyer. Danny pulled the portal blueprint from the stockpile to find the problem. 'Step one: make sure the entire portal is receiving that green stuff.' Danny thought as he followed a valve. Fenton was so focused on the blue prints and the valves, he didn't see the wire until he tripped. And the button until his flailing hand hit it. A bright light pulled his attention to the inside end of the portal. 'I did it!" He thought. The air around him started to spark, with the light growing ever closer to him. 'I really did it now.' Was Danny's last thoughts before his screams rippled through the empty house.

Danny found himself outside the portal. He tried to get up, but found his legs were unsteady under him. Danny fell on his face, and once he was pushing himself back up, he saw a white item hanging in front of his face. The teen pulled at it, and was surprised to find it was a hair. Forgetting his limbs shakiness, Danny rocketed to the mirror next to the staircase leading to the basement lab. Where he had black hair and blue eyes, Danny now had green eyes with white hair. He also saw that his jumpsuit had inverted colors. "This isn't real." Danny gasped in realization. "That's it! I'm asleep." He went to his bed and after walking back up from the basement several times, Danny finally fell asleep.

"HOLY MOUNTAINS OF FUDGE!" Danny was woken up by his Dad's outburst. He checked his hands, fearing his father was freaking over his change. He sighed as he realized it was all just a dream. Wondering what his Dad was so happy about, Danny raced to the basement. He got to the lab and his Dad was wondering why the ghost portal started working. But none of the words made it past the slight whirling sound the ghost portal was making. Danny could only hear the four words that repeated in his head; 'it wasn't a dream.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hope y'all enjoyed my latest story: Spirit of New York. Feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TMNT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After discovering the changes that happened from being inside the ghost portal was real, Danny was trying to figure out how to get out of going into public. How does someone say they don't want to go to school because they developed ghost powers? He was contemplating telling his parents that story. Fenton imagined what he could say to his parents, but each ended with him strapped to a ghost proof table, ready for dissection. He kept telling himself his parents wouldn't do that and finally decided to just wing it.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

"So do I. For my entire life, people have been calling me an idiot for believing in ghosts. I wanted it to stop and was willing to never mention ghosts outside movies, but then my grand dad encouraged me to follow my passions." Jack pulled out the pocket watch and watched it tick fondly. "He gave me this when he finally achieved his goal of becoming a race car driver. And now that I finally got where I wanted to be, this is yours." Danny was flabbergasted when his dad gave him the watch, "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Can you give me a ride?" Seeing his Dad so excited, Danny couldn't get himself to talk about his new powers. Somehow, he had managed to keep his powers under control while trying to ignore his Dad ramble on about how he planned on destroying the first ghost he caught.

"Hey Danny." April O'Neil called out. Fenton was about to walk to his friend, when he remembered why exactly he didn't want to go to school in the first place and turned around. April had been his best friend since the day he moved to New York, even after she found out he was the son of a couple of scientists that hunted ghosts. But finding out a person's parents hunted 'mythological' creatures and discovering a friend was half ghost, a paradox of nature in itself, was completely different. Danny was chastising himself for being so stupid and forcing himself into secluding himself from everyone else or risk getting discovered and being labeled a freak, or worse.

The hybrid had managed to keep away from everyone all the way past lunch and thought he was home free. Until he felt his foot get caught and fell. If the teen had just went with the fall, he'd be fine, but as per human nature, Fenton reached out to stop his fall. As his weight was pulling him down, his hands shot out to stop his fall, and he accidentally knocked over Dash Baxter, the captain of the football team and resident bully. If that wasn't bad enough, the bully was holding a scolding hot coffee that he was now wearing on his shirt. The hybrid attempted to ensure survival by making a run, but his foot was stuck. Danny saw the reason why he fell was because his foot had phased through the solid floor. Baxter pulled Danny away from the floor by the neck and reeled his fist back for a punch. Fenton was bracing himself for the inevitable pain, but instead of a punch to the face, Danny landed hard on the ground. He felt relief when he saw Mr. Lancer standing there. Both students were taken to the principal's office. But because of Dash's place on the football team, he got off with a day in detention, not that it was that simple for Danny. While detention was by far the worst punishment for Dash, it was a slap on the wrist for the non-jock in the eyes of principal Ishiyama and Lancer, who were discussing punishments ranging from detention all the way to expulsion for what he did. Fortunately, he was able to remind them he was related to Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, who was a part of pretty much every extracurricular group in school and was on the honor roll since they moved. That didn't have the same pull as throwing a football and was only able to get his sentence to a three-day suspension.

Later, the Fenton siblings were driving back to their home. Danny tried to explain how he had tripped and accidentally bumped into Dash, focusing so hard on not exposing his newly acquired powers that his excuse sounded like just that, an excuse. He called his sister instead of calling his parents and risking calling their parents from their meeting with the monotonous man, so Jazz agreed to drive him home. "Why did you do it?" Jazz asked after they left the school.

Danny knew saying he didn't do it would only make things worse and like the adults, Jazz didn't believe his excuse. "It was an accident!"

"You said you tripped, but there was nothing in the hallway you could've fallen over."

"I am telling you the truth! It's just—" The hybrid couldn't think of how to reveal his powers.

"It's just what?" Jazz switched from hostile to comforting when she saw the way her brother had stopped mid-sentence. Seeing the familiar sign his parents put on the two story building to advertise their ghost hunting business, jumped out of the jeep his sister drove and entered through the front door, noting the black car the man in black always drove on his progress reports. Jazz followed her brother to the basement, where their parents were standing with three other copies of the dull man.

"Man, this is just weird." Danny said, mostly to himself.

"Danny!" His mom chided him.

"You know better than that." His dad put his shoulder on his son and lead him into the corner, away from the other group. "Your mother and I were the same way when we saw them." Jack whispered.

"Wait, why are you two home so soon?" Danny could hear his mom asking Jazz. He was relieved when she said that they wanted to see the big presentation. Although he knew he'd have to tell them tomorrow, they decided to let them have today. After all, with all the work they've been doing, they deserved it. The parents smiled approvingly and stepped in front of their latest invention. Their smiles widened as Jack hit the remote to open the gates of the portal. The quadruplets turned to each other and nodded.

"The ones known as the Fenton's have successfully created a device known as a portal leading to the zone of ghosts."

"The ones called the Fenton's have outlived their usefulness. It is now the time to eliminate those known as Fenton's." The words mixed with how they were said left the family confused, until the four of them pulled large guns from their jackets. Acting on instincts, the parent Fenton's pushed their kids behind a lab table. The kids could only scream when they saw their parents turned into ash by the blasters.

"Kraang must not leave any of the ones known as witnesses who have witnessed us leave the place known as Fenton Works." Jazz looked over the table to check for the hostiles, narrowly ducking in time to avoid a laser blast. Two of the men were blocking the door, while the other pair were walking closer to the siblings.

"I'll distract them, you run." Jazz said, running from their cover. Danny, who up to this point was in shock, came up with his own plan. He grabbed his sister's hand and pulled them both to the wall. 'Please work!' Danny silently chanted, both of them dodging laser fire. He made them both phase through the wall, making a shot aimed for them hit the control panel of the ghost portal.

"Oh Kraang!" One of them said before the building was engulfed in a bright light. After the light faded, there was no trace of the building that was once standing there, only a trail of smoke rising from the crater.

After escaping his house, Danny didn't stop running through the concrete until he and his sister landed in a quiet corner of the subway. "Who were- How did- What the?" Jazz was having trouble putting her thoughts together.

"I have to go back." Danny tried to go back the way he came.

"No, they'll kill you." Jazz grabbed the half ghost's arm before he became intangible.

"I have to save mom and dad."

"They're dead! We both saw them turn into ash."

"No! I-I can go back. I can save them."

"Look at me!" She forced him to turn around and look her in the eye. "They're gone." Jazz said in the softest voice she could muster. That time Jazz's words made it through the shock and Danny fell to his knees. She kneeled down and hugged her brother. She patted his back after feeling the warm tears on her shoulder. Jazz took them to the small apartment she had rented for college. After saving them from the men then breaking down, Danny fell asleep on the couch. Meanwhile, Jazz had picked up a bat, or as her parents called it; Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, and watched the outside. Jazz was too afraid of their parent's killers coming after them, she neglected to get any sleep. The older Fenton didn't know her brother was awake until after he started speaking.

"It's all my fault they're dead." Danny was cradling his face in his hands.

"No. It's not, those people would have killed Mom and Dad even if we weren't there." She said, putting down the bat and sitting on the table in front of the couch.

"No! Haven't you guessed it yet? It's my fault." He sighed and pulled out his great grandfather's watch. "Don't you wonder why the ghost portal suddenly started working? Or how I managed to get us out of the lab?" Taking a deep breath, Danny started talking again, "I heard mom and dad talking about how those...monsters were threatening to cut their funding if the portal didn't start working. So I messed up one of their orders to get them away while I worked on the portal. I guess I tripped over a wire or something and accidentally pressed a button. Next thing I knew, I was lying outside the working portal. Now try telling me it wasn't my fault."

"Danny.."

"You know what, forget it! I have to go." Danny said before disappearing. Jazz kept calling to her brother, hoping he was just talking big and would respond. She decided he wasn't there and went to work trying to think of where he would go.

After leaving Jazz's apartment, Danny focused only on keeping invisible and let his feet lead him. He returned to the visible light spectrum when he found himself standing in front of the school. Fenton hid in a blind spot and let himself return to visibility. He let out a small smile when he saw April with her Dad. "Danny!?" She was shocked for a few seconds to see the teen, then tackled Fenton into an embrace. "I thought you were dead." At the mention of death, Danny went slack and his smile dropped. "Your family?" After Danny didn't respond for a few seconds, April motioned her Dad over. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Don't worry, Jazz has an apartment. I just need to get my mind off everything. And what better place than someplace that bores people to sleep?" He was walking back to the front when he noticed she wasn't behind him. "What you waiting for? Lancer coming out to yell at us?"

"Actually, I have been suspended for a few days." She answered while rubbing her head.

"For what?"

"Nothing important. If you want, then we can hang out later."

"I'd like that." Danny said before the two got in the hippie Van and drove off. Danny did get suspended, so he knew he couldn't just walk into class. Instead he made his way to the principal's office.

"Daniel Fenton?!" Principal Ishiyama was shocked when she saw the teenager walk into her office. "Good to see you're safe. And your parents?" Danny's face fell at the question. "Is there anyone to take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself." He declared, but then saw from her face, that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. "I'm staying with Jazz." Fortunately, Jazz is eighteen, meaning she's old enough to keep them both out of the foster system. "Can I just come back?"

"I don't know Daniel, you did commit a serious offense."

"Please? I just need to get my mind off this mess."

The principal sighed then delivered her decision, "I already know I'm gonna regret this later." She said before writing him a slip letting the teen back to classes. The hybrid went to Lancer's class, already expecting to be stated at. Fenton was correct, because when he opened the door, he was met with stares.

"No questions." Was the only thing the teen said between handing his teacher the slip and taking his seat. Other than people occasionally staring at Danny, the class went almost no differently than any other. The class let out and the teen walked to his locker, only for his back to be slammed into it.

"Your actually here, Fen-toenail?"

"What do you want Dash?"

"To thank you for the gift your girlfriend gave me!" Dash Baxter told him while using his free hand to remove the sunglasses he wore, revealing a black eye.

"A) not my girlfriend and B) I'm sure you deserved it. Now can't you give me a break?"

"Why? Maybe your parents wouldn't blow up homes if they stopped being freaks." After hearing those words come from his mouth, Danny grabbed his arm and twisted. The next second, Dash was on his knees. The jock tried to break free, but to no avail. Danny sent his knee into the bully's good eye while also releasing his anchor to the ground. While the jerk was in the air, Danny jumped up and sent Baxter flying with a spin kick.

"Don't you EVER talk about my family again!" Danny yelled at the downed but conscious bully. He could feel something had changed about his eyes and blinked it away, but not before Dash could see it. Everyone was staring at Danny, the boy who had been one of the bullies favorite targets since he moved to New York, as he stood over the leader of the Jocks. They were shaken out of their stupor when Ishiyama stepped into the hallway.

"Baxter, Fenton. My office. Now!" They did as she instructed. And fearing a repeat of what happened in the hallway, Dash soon admitted to insulting Danny's family. Twice. In light of the recent tragedy, Ishiyama let the hybrid off and after Danny convinced Dash to retell what he said, turned over April's punishment. The biggest thing that happened after the fight was the way people went out of their way to avoid him. When school finally let out, Danny found his sister sitting in her jeep outside the school.

"Have to say, not the place I would have checked first." Jazz said when Danny got into the passenger's seat.

"Not the place I would go to if I was thinking." Danny replied. For the next couple weeks, the hybrid went to school where he acted like his life was normal, then returning to the apartment to practice his powers. At first, he hid his training from Jazz. She was afraid him using his powers would draw attention to them, but he managed to convince her that if he had control over his powers, then he'd have an easier time avoiding any trouble they may have with the men in black. She didn't even like him transforming into his ghost side, or go ghost as he took to calling it, until after they discovered he could fly while in that form.

It was nearing three weeks since he got his powers and ever since he convinced Jazz they would be safer with him practicing his powers, she has shifted from discouraging him from using them to becoming his drill sergeant. Danny had just phased through ten practice walls straight and was starting to get tired. Jazz, wanting to protect the only family she had left, pushed him to do more. "Come on little brother, I know you can do more."

"Oh? And how many can you do? One? Two? Oh that's right, none. Remember how I thought it was my fault? Well now I remember whose fault it really is. Yours! One of the expenses they were worried about was your college tuition. If they didn't have that, then they wouldn't have to take those people's money and they'd still be alive." With that, Danny disappeared again.

'Its times like this that I wish I paid attention to mom and dad talking about their inventions.' Jazz thought. She knew that Danny was just blowing off steam and would return only after he cooled off.

'What did I just do?" Danny yelled in his head. He had just meltdown at the only person in the world who he trusted and who had tried helping him come to terms with everything that happened since he stepped inside the portal. 'Why did I have to step inside that stupid portal?' He shook his head and started running in the hopes the exercise would clear his mind. He narrowly jumped out of the way of a white van that would've ran him over. "Jerks!" He yelled after them. Danny knew he had to apologize to his sister after all he said and turned to the direction he just came from.

"Help!" He heard a girl yell from a distance away.

"April!" He put his hands and willed the transformation to happen. The rings failed to appear. 'Come on! Don't give me trouble now.' He pulled his arms down and threw them up again, only this time yelling, "I'm going ghost." This time the ring appeared and traveled around his body. He rocketed to the place he heard the scream come from. As he got closer to the area, the hybrid suddenly felt a chill and saw his breath. 'What the? Never mind, I have to help April.' He arrived at the scene surprised. He was staring at the monsters that attacked his family fighting, turtle monsters? And there with the murderers was none other than the car that nearly ran him over. 'Everyone I don't like in one place. Is this Christmas?' He looked down to see one of the turtle monsters and two of the murderers were trapping her in a corner. Danny took her to the air, and she screamed. 'Yeah, that doesn't hurt.' He put her in a place she could get away. "You might want to run."

"My dad!" She said.

"On it." Danny flew at one of the murderers and swept the legs out from underneath him, then followed up with a powerful punch to his heart. The hybrid saw another murderer coming at him and twisted his hips to send his foot rocketing into the man's face. "Oh come on, show some kind of emotion." Out his peripheral vision, Danny saw one of the monsters coming behind him, while the murderer threw a punch in front. Danny phased through the punch, and when he looked down, could see a pair of knives passing straight through his abdomen and into the murderer's. He was surprised when the murderer didn't even show any emotion. Danny heard a muffled scream and flew at the murderer carrying April. He was knocked down by one of the reptiles. The white van took off with Danny flying shortly after it. The ghost boy was slowly gaining on the vehicle. He turned intangible and landed inside the truck. Mr. O'Neil was still unconscious and April was tied up with a piece of duct tape over her mouth. He phased her hands free of the ropes.

"Who are you?" She asked once the tape was off.

'She doesn't recognize me!' He was about to blurt his name when one of the captors picked up a laser gun and blasted the teen in the face. Fenton wasn't prepared for the blast and landed on the street. 'Got to...help.' He tried to follow the vehicle, but all the activity he went through that night was starting to take its toll. He couldn't keep awake and crashed into a trash can, the white rings instantly reverting him to his human state. When he came to, he found the O'Neil's were long gone. A part of him wanted to fly around until he found them, but the half-ghost understood that if he did that he might not find it soon enough to rescue the family if at all. The family's best chance would be for Danny to find their captors, and the only way he could do that would be to talk to the smartest person he knew; Jazz. "I'm back." Danny announced after he phased through one wall.

"About time, I was starting to get worried. What happened?" She asked when she saw the black eye from the laser and the stench from the trash.

"I ran into the people who killed mom and dad."

"What?! Did they hurt you?" She asked while running to the first-aid kit.

"Don't worry about me." Danny grabbed her arm before she could leave, "They were kidnapping April and her dad. I need your help catching them."

"Are you crazy? These people are too dangerous!"

"Don't you think I know that? But the O'Neil's need our help. We were able to get away because of the accident, but neither of them had contact with a portal. If I don't do something, then they'll end up just like mom and dad."

Jazz sighed before saying, "There's no way of talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Danny let himself hope for the family's safety.

"Fine, how can I help?" Danny described the driver to his sister before explaining his plan. While they were talking, the hybrid grabbed a Bluetooth.

"The dull guys were fighting a bunch of turtle-like creatures to capture April. Maybe those things are trying to kidnap her and Mr. O'Neil and will know where I can find them." He finished explaining on the handsfree.

"A bunch of monsters were fighting emotionless murderers with laser weaponry over who would kidnap the O'Neil's, but were interrupted by my half-ghost brother that got his powers from a lab accident. I knew my life was weird, but when did it get this weird?"

"You? I'm the one without a heartbeat."

"I think I found the driver. His name is Frank Weston, aka Snake. Has a seriously long record." She then relayed his last known residence and workplace. Danny turned to the direction of the building and rocketed to the first address. When he saw no activity, the hybrid turned to go to the other address, but was stopped by a wisp of visible air passed through his lips. "And I think I found the monsters." Danny activated his invisibility and made his way to the creatures, cutting off the phone as he did.

"Oh man, what's that stench." The creature wearing a blue face mask and had swords complained.

"Mikey!" The red one with the knives accused.

"It wasn't me." The orange one with nunchucks, Mikey, said. The three others didn't turn away. "Not this time."

"Give me a break," Danny revealed himself at the top of the water tower, "I didn't have a chance to take a shower yet."

"It's the kid from the abduction." Sword yelled.

"Good," Knives said as he pulled out his weapons and spun them around in a threatening manner. "I've been looking forward to a rematch." Knife jumped up and tried to slash the ghost boy. Danny ducked back to dodge and countered with an upwards kick. The turtle landed hard on its shell and the purple banded turtle with the Bo staff took place in front of Knife. Staff spun his weapon over his head and thrusted it forward into his target's gut. His eyes shot open when he saw that the staff had went through the hybrid as if he weren't there. Before Staff could react, Danny connected a solid punch to where the creature's nose would be and sent him into the recovering Knife.

"This could end right now if you just tell me where they took A..ll of their prisoners." Danny offered Sword while dodging the creature's slashes.

"Why? So you can kidnap her after that?" Danny jumped overhead to dodge Sword's slice. The blue banded turtle kicked the hybrid before he could move. Danny was flying straight at a billboard and switched to intangibility to prevent a crash, but Mikey got between the hybrid and the board. Mikey hit the back of the board and closed his eyes when the ghost boy hit.

"Where'd he go?" Sword asked as he and the other creatures searched for their opponent.

"What the?" Danny's voice left Mikey's body.

The three remaining creatures turned to the remaining turtle, who was scanning his hands with glowing green eyes. Knife charged forward with his weapons at the ready. Staff and Sword kept the red banded turtle back by grabbing his hands. "Let me at him!" Knife yelled at the remaining turtles.

"It's still Mikey, don't hurt him." Knife kept his gaze on Sword. "Ok, not too bad." The creatures charged at the remaining turtle. Danny was dodging the three turtles' attacks. Fenton was able to use his new body to dodge the blows until he was able to send Staff and Sword against the metal legs of the water tower.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Brother!" Knife yelled, punctuating each word with a weapon jab. Danny fell over the edge, but before any of the turtles could react, the overshadowed flew above the ceiling level. The creatures watched in shock and worry as they saw Mikey flying. The looks on their faces gave Danny an idea. One that he hated but knew he had to take advantage of if he would have any chance of saving one of his best friends.

"You either tell me where you took the girl and her dad or we'll see if Mikey here can fly without me possessing him."

Sword took a step forward and pointed to the building behind Danny, "All we know is the van that took them had the same symbol as that building. Now land and release Mikey." Danny landed on top of the roof and flew above the turtle.

"Ugh..what happened?" Mikey asked, holding his head in his hands.

"If you guys try to kidnap those two again, and I'll possess one of you. But this time, I won't be so forgiving."

"We were trying to rescue the girl, not kidnap her." Staff said.

"Donnie, don't argue with the ghost!" Sword loudly whispered to the turtle he now knew as Donnie.

"Ghost? Is that why I can't remember anything? Am I dead?" Mikey was starting to get hysterical.

"No, your not dead. And yes, that's why you can't remember anything for the last few minutes."

"But there's no such thing as ghosts,"

"I'm standing right here." They looked at the ghost teen, and Fenton added, "Floating. You get the point."

"Forget all that. We just want to help rescue the girl." Donnie said in an amount of sincerity that Danny believed.

The hybrid sighed, "You can help me rescue those people, just don't make me regret it."

"First your helping us, not the other way around.-"

"Raph." Sword told Knife.

"Second, there's nothing to help with. Since nothing is going to happen."

"Uh..Raph." Donnie said from the perch.

"He just showed didn't he?" Danny floated over Donnie to confirm the van was there. "You should have attacked sooner."

"I have a bold and daring–" was all Danny heard before flying down to stand in front of the vehicle, followed shortly by the turtles.

"Alright, buddy. We can do this the easy way—or my vote—the hard way." Each of the turtles got their respective weapons into ready positions.

"Look at it logically, there's one of you and five us. What you gonna do?" The guy pulled out and shot a gun that was eerily similar to the guns the murderers used to kill Danny's parents. The turtles jumped to upper levels while Fenton phased through the wall he was against.

When Danny joined the guys, Raph said, "You can take over him."

The group started chasing the driver. While the others took to the roofs, Danny tailed from behind, keeping his invisibility to prevent attracting attention. He pulled along the passengers side, noting the wisp of air that appeared again, another monster? Danny threw the blaster that was in the passenger seat to the back. He became intangible and took over the driver. He was unable to stop before Sword threw a shuriken at the tire, sending the tire crashing. Deciding to save himself, the ghost boy let Snake continue. Once the turtles landed to investigate, Danny turned to the blue turtle. "Seriously sword? Couldn't let me stop in a less obvious way?"

"Names Leonardo. And how was I supposed to know you were going to do something?"

"Guys. The girl." Donnie interrupted the fight.

"Take the back." He signaled to Donnie and Mikey then turned to Danny, "Get the driver to where we can keep an eye on him." They went their separate ways while Danny took over the unconscious driver. Once he was floating over head, Raph opened the door. What rolled out was something that almost made Danny release the hold he had. It was a canister of the green stuff the mystery men had given his parents to activate the portal.

"Mom?" Mikey asked when the canister hit his feet. That had added enough surprise to make Danny lose his hold on Snake. 'They have been changed too?'

The turtles turned in surprise when the guy dropped. "I haven't been like this for long." Danny explained, hoping they wouldn't ask any questions.

"This is the mutagen that transformed us 15 years ago." Donnie explained.

"Let's drink some." Mikey tried grabbing the canister.

"Why would you do that?" Donnie asked, jerking the mutagen away from Mikey.

"Because if you mutate a mutant then you get a super mutant."

"Or a glowing pile of ooze on the side walk."

"Either way would been an improvement." Raph quipped.

"Guys, this is serious. Whoever took those people are connected to what happened to us 15 years ago." Leo clarified. 'And what happened to me a few weeks ago.' Danny silently added.

"How's that possible?" Donnie asked.

"For alien robots, anything's possible." Mikey said. While the other turtles groaned, Danny looked at them, confusion etched on his face.

"Mikey thinks those people who took the family were robots with aliens in their chests." Leo explained.

"They were."

"You're a giant mutant ninja turtle talking to a ghost, the line between reality and fiction is kinda hard to see now."

"Thank you! And I can prove it." Mikey walked to the waking Snake, and tried to pull his face off.

"He's not wearing a mask." Leo said.

"I could've told you that." Danny said.

"Ok, he's in the clear. But those other guys were totally alien robots."

"Did you guys see them? They had no emotion." Danny defended.

"Enough! I know how to get answers." Raph said, grabbing Weston by the collar. "Who are you and what's going on?"

"Names Snake, and I don't got anything to say to you hideous freaks." At the word 'freak' Danny felt his blood, or ectoplasm at this point, boil. Whatever was running through him chilled when he saw what Raph was doing.

"That's because you don't know us yet." He tossed the criminal into the grasp of Donnie and Mikey, then unscrewed the mutagen canister. "We were just a bunch of normal guys, then we got hit by some of this."

"Wh-what are you doing?" Snake tried to move, but was held in place by the two mutants.

"A little game called Mutation Roulette. Will you come out handsome like me or ugly and deformed, like Mikey." Raph tipped over the container and let the mutagen slowly drip closer to Snake.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled.

"So, do you feel lucky?" Raph continued undisturbed by the outburst.

"OK! They call themselves the Kraang and have been snatching up scientists all over the city." Snake admitted.

"I was going to do something to him after the freak comment, but that'll work."

"I wish I knew that, might have went easier on him."

"Why are they taking scientists?" Leo reminded the group of why they were there.

"I don't know." Raph waved the container, "All I know is that they're taking the scientists outside the city, tonight. But I don't know where."

"This is awesome. The girl's dad is a scientist, I'm a scientist. She's so gonna like me."

"I don't think your her type." Snake deadpanned. 'Donnie likes April?' Danny started laughing before he could stop himself. "He'd have a better shot, after all, he looks human." Fenton stopped laughing when he saw the turtle's face drop.

"But then again, you're the guy with a pulse." That lifted the turtle's frown, if only slightly.

"Now if we can get past the useless stuff," Leo looked at the pair then turned his attention to Snake, "Where are they?" After getting the address, the group mobilized to a building with sight of a triangular complex. Mikey was guarding their prisoner while the rest of them were watching their target. "There must be like twenty of them."

"And that's just the ones we can see." Danny took the spy glass from the turtle leader and scanned the complex, and saw they all looked like the murderers from his home.

"They're definitely either clones or robots." Danny said.

"I don't care, either way it's an all you can beat buffet."

"Not until after our resident spook gets the family out."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up this form." Danny carefully worded his sentence to keep them from finding out he wasn't a complete mutant or ghost or whatever he was now. In fact, this was the longest Danny had been in his ghost form and a part of him was worried he would suddenly lose consciousness. Not too hard to imagine, seeing as how it always happened at some point.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some of that pizza."

"Mikey, where's Snake?" They all turned their attention to where their prisoner had been.

"Please tell me that he was like that before I took over and that's not a side effect." Danny said to Raph while diving next to the fire escape.

"Unfortunately." After getting the answer, Danny zoomed after the Kraang ally, right as he scaled a brick wall. 'Useless move when running from a ghost.' He thought. Fenton was going to phase through wall, but he felt his powers shut off on him. He was quickly soaring to the brick wall, without his powers. 'This is gonna hurt.' Danny thought before ramming face first into the wall.

-.-. .-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TMNT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's that smell?" Danny asked, groggily putting his hand to his nose in an attempt to stop the horrible smell.

"It's smelling salts." Jazz answered. Danny had to squint his eyes at the bright light and took that moment as chance to take inventory of his position. He found himself back in the apartment, on the couch with the offending smell set on the coffee table in front of the couch. The half-human attempted to force himself onto his feet, only for Jazz to push him back down.

"I have to save the O'Neil's." He argued.

"You can't. You've never stayed dead for so long. We don't know what'd happen if you spend too much time as a ghost."

"I can tell you what will happen if I DON'T go ghost. The O'Neil's will be at the mercy of the Kraang, the same group that killed Mom and Dad."

"And what if you spend so much time as a ghost and can't transform back?"

"Than at least I can teach those Monsters what happens when you mess with a Fenton." Danny replied, eyes flashing green.

"Your gonna go no matter what I say-" Jazz started.

"Now you're learning."

"Then at least bring this with you." She brought him an ear piece with a built-in camera sitting over the right ear and microphone posed by the mouth. "This way if you get in trouble, I'll be able to come help."

Danny knew his sister meant well, but if he was in danger than it'd be highly unlikely she could help, but none of that left his mind. Instead, he placed the headset next to the capped smelling salt and yelled his battle cry. Donning the surveillance equipment, Danny phased through the ceiling and rocketed to the building the turtles and himself were watching before Snake got away. With no one able to see him, Fenton had absolutely no difficulty searching the corridors of the facility for the O'Neil's. Of course, it still took time for him to search rooms for them. Danny was about to leave another prisoner containment room, this one with a computer, one that was definitely alien, and saw. In the side of the room, Danny saw several robots with pink creatures in their guts. But that wasn't what chilled the hybrid's already cold form. The robots were standing in front of a hexagonal hole formed in the hall. "Are you seeing this?" Danny whispered into microphone attachment of his hands-free.

"I don't know if I want to." Jazz responded in a hushed tone.

"Whatever they want with it, it can't be good. I have to destroy it." Danny started sweeping the room for something to destroy the device.

"Wait! Stay there long enough for me to use the camera's internet to break in." Between his invisibility and the ghost portal prototype, Danny was able to do just that for the excruciatingly long amount of time as his sister started breaking through the system's encryptions. "The blueprints have been deleted. Feel free to destroy the portal at anytime."

"Finally." Danny answered. He placed his hand behind the oblivious aliens and shifted the floor's physical state, making the robots fall through the concrete. He let himself become visible and walked to the controls. It scared him a little that the portal was very close in design as his parent's. It needed to be eliminated before the Kraang used it for whatever they planned to use it for. A light whirling sound called his attention to a partial arm sticking out of the ground, wielding a blaster.

Tentatively, Danny pulled the weapon from the Kraang's grasp. He could easily use the blaster to destroy the portal, the facility, and all the Kraang in it. But he didn't know where the Turtles or the O'Neil's were, and if they were still in the building, then he'd be personally signing all their death warrants. Placing the laser weapon gently on the ground to prevent an accidental misfire, Danny opted to destroy the portal the slow and safe way, by hand. The first to go was the external controls, than he flew inside the construction. Danny had just pulled and broken the last circuit that operated the portal when he heard an alarm sound. At first, Danny turned invisible thinking the alarm was meant for him, but then he saw blue and silver robots run past the portal room. "Looks like the turtles did make it." Danny said before following the Kraang. If Danny would have stayed behind for another few seconds, he would have seen the portal activate just long enough for a green octopus-like ghost to enter the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"See! I told you! But did you listen? No! Because you all think I'm some kind of bonehead!" Mikey yelled, holding a Kraang in his hands to prove his point. "Ow!" He exclaimed after the alien sunk it's teeth into the mutant's arm. He started shaking his arm wildly, until the creature was sent flying off. Right to the alarm button on the wall.

"Mikey!" His brothers yelled after the alarm begun alerting every Kraang of their presence.

"Okay. But I was still right about the brain thing. You gotta give me that." The sounds of metallic footsteps increased as the Kraang in the area were closing in on the turtles.

"Let's move!" Leo instructed his team.

"Move? Move where?" Raph questioned.

"I think those are power conduits." Donnie pointed out the wires on the ceiling.

"Thanks for sharing."

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging in that direction. Meaning whatever they go to is important!" Donnie said, following the wires.

"You just got spanked." Mikey mocked, before Raph bent one of his fingers. The team continued running, with the conduits as their guides.

"Found them." Donnie announced. He looked down at the locking mechanism, only for his attention to be pulled away by laser fire. There were lines of Kraang charging from either direction.

"We'll hold them off." Leo announced as he and Mikey took the aliens coming from the direction they came from while Raph was having difficulty keeping the robots off his shell.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Donnie assured the O'Neil's.

"Okay, giant lizard-thing."

"Turtle actually. I-I'm Donatello."

"April."

"Wow, that's a pretty na-"

"The lock Donnie!" The purple banded turtle was interrupted by Leonardo crashing into him. The sword-wielding turtle didn't bother waiting for confirmation and charged back at the advancing Kraang. He was using the walls to dodge the weapon fire and counter-attack while Raphael was using brute strength to dismember and disable the aliens with Michelangelo covering the area between the two to disable any that got past either of his brothers. "We could really use that spook!"

"Speak for your-" Raph was interrupted by a laser blast to the back of his shell that had forced him closer to Mikey's area. "Okay, maybe we could use him a little." Almost as if by some unspoken signal, two gloved hands shot out of the ground around a single Kraang-droid's legs and pulled one of the lead androids into the ground. The surrounding forces turned their attention to the spot that, only a second ago, was occupied but now had been left unoccupied. The next moment, a teen with white hair blasted away the shocked aliens with a blaster the turtles assumed came from the trapped Kraang.

"Donnie! Heads up!" Danny yelled. The staff user understood the message and moved to capture the weapon while Danny phased through the cell the O'Neil's were locked behind. He offered his hands, which the small family graciously took. "Hold on! This is gonna feel weird." He warned them before flying the three through the locked door. Good news; the turtles managed to disable the Kraang. Bad news; with no prisoners, the Kraang now had nothing to block the path leading to them. Danny retook the blaster he tossed to Donnie and was using the blaster to weed out the aliens from a distance while the turtles were quickly plowing through the robots. "Way too easy." Danny said, before he felt the familiar chill travel up his spine, accompanied by a wisp of air passing through his lips. He looked around for the offending mutant, only to be surprised when an arm started choking him from above. Danny attempted to phase out of its grasp, but it changed density with him. 'A ghost?'

The hybrid flew into the mouth of the ghost, making it lose some of it's grip. Enough of its grip was lost for Danny to break free. With Danny's blasting abruptly ended, the Kraang were soon overrunning the mutants, forcing them back. While dodging the laser fire, the turtles all moved far enough away for the Kraang to recapture the O'Neil's. "Help." She yelled as they carried them away. But more aliens got between the hero's and aliens. Danny grabbed one of the ghost's tentacle's and used it to send the ghost crashing into the aliens.

"You guys go after them, I'll handle the ghost." The turtles agreed and left the sight of a ghost fighting a ghost in favor of rescuing the small family. The turtles rushed down the halls in hopes of catching up to the family, followed closely by some Kraang. One managed to get through the doorway before the mutants completely sealed off the door. Raphael tore the arm that had been reaching for them and pushed the robot back into the building, then used that dismembered arm to lock the door.

The other mutants stared at the act, before Leo said, "You're seriously twisted."

"Thanks." A second later, Danny flew through the door.

"Nice." He said when he saw the arm. They were brought back to reality by April's scream. The five teens started in the direction of the helicopter that was already taking to the air. Yet another wisp of air left Danny's mouth. "Not again."

"What are you waiting for?" Donnie saw the hybrid pause.

"3..2..1." Danny counted down before a large plant-like mutant jumped in front of the turtles. "I'll rescue the family." The hybrid said before flying to the helicopter. Mr. O'Neil and April were sitting separated by two rows, Kraang sitting between the two. He chose to go after the teenage O'Neil. April, who had seen the ghost boy through the window, waved goodbye to her kidnapper's. Right before Danny grabbed her arm and pulled them both through the metal. After dropping her safely on the ground, Danny accelerated back to the helicopter. Before he could make it back to the helicopter, however, it took on a purple tint and blurred as it zoomed to wherever its intended destination was. 'ALIEN helicopter. Stupid!'

"Dad." April murmured, causing Danny to feel the weight of failure increase. Deciding to focus on something he could control, Danny looked over to see the Turtles luring the plant mutant to a piece of technology. And despite being of alien origin, Danny recognized it as a generator. The hybrid had already learned that lasers and power sources don't mix.

"Those guys are crazier than I thought. Coming from a ghost, that's saying a lot." Danny commented. He watched as the plant creature was blown up and plant guts were sent raining down. The teenagers all ran off, lost in the commotion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked April.

"I guess. My aunt says that I can stay here as long as I need." April's tone darkened, "But I'll feel a whole lot better once I find the creeps who took my dad."

"Won't the police help?" Leo asked.

"Funny thing, when you say that your father was kidnapped by alien brains in robot suits, they tend to not take you seriously."

"I hear that." Mikey said.

"We won't rest until we rescue him." Donnie volunteered.

"We won't?"

"I know I'm not." Danny said, still feeling guilty over not rescuing both O'Neil's.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you go alone on all this." Jazz spoke up. Although the volume was loud enough the other teen's could tell someone else spoke up, it was too quiet for them to hear what was said. They looked at the hybrid, hoping for an explanation.

"That was my partner saying you can count her in too." Danny said.

"Thanks everyone. But this isn't your fight." April said. 'More my fight than you think.' Danny thought, but didn't vocalize.

"Yes, it is." Donnie said, grabbing April's hand. She smiled at him with widened eyes, causing the turtle to blush and run off. Each of the mutated teenagers left. The turtles using the rooftops while Danny flew off with his invisibility in place.

"Not going to tell them?" Jazz asked once he was getting close to her apartment, no judgement in her voice.

"I will, one day. But for now, there's already enough weird for April to get stressed over. The last thing she needs is to hear that one of her friends is half-dead. All they need to know is my ghost half and a partner is helping."

-.-. .-.-.-


End file.
